Viva Entertainment turns 31st year
Concerts, films, TV premieres, major video releases, top-rating TV shows, new albums, and other entertaining good is are what the Viva Entertainment Group has is store to celebrate its 31st anniversary in Philippine show business. The activities started on July 7, 2012, with the concert of the 24/SG unleashes popstar princess Sarah Geronimo at the Araneta Coliseum. This will be followed with Viva day at the Araneta Center in Quezon City today. There will be a motorcade around the center starting at 2:30 p.m. with floats from vairous Viva companies like Viva Films, Viva Artist Agency (VAA), Viva Music Group, Viva International Pictures (VIP), Viva TV, Viva Video, Viva Sports, Video City and many more. The Viva stars like Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, KC Concepcion, Richard Gutierrez, Martin Escudero, Cristine Reyes, Luis Manzano, Vic Sotto, Sam Pinto, Onemig Bondoc, Vhong Navarro, Anja Aguilar, Cesar Montano, Maui Taylor, Dingdong Avanzado, Daniel Padilla, Jon Santos, Judy Ann Santos, Aga Muhlach, Coco Martin, Rachelle Ann Go, Richard Yap, Mark Bautista, Charlie Green, Vice Ganda, Ella Cruz, James Yap of PBA, among others will jon the motorcade. The motorcade will be followed by Viva's & I concert at the Araneta Coliseum starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion. The show will also feature Sarah Geronimo, Mark Bautista, Anja Aguilar, Vhong Navarro, Ella Cruz, Andrew E, Young JV, Thyro and Yumi, Basil Valdez, Jason Hernandez, Princess Velasco, The CompanY, Davey Langit, Callalily, Side A, Martin Nievera, Le Velvets, Daniel Padilla, Yssa Alvarez, XLR8, V-Fort, Charlie Green, Vice Ganda and True Faith. Viva's co-production for the Kapamilya network ABS-CBN: Be Careful with My Heart, the newest daytime teleserye which starts on July 9 at 10:45 a.m. right after asianovelas Two Wives on ABS-CBN. Starring the newest Viva star Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria along with Dingdong Dantes, Mutya Orquia, Jerome Ponce and Janella Salvador; directed by Mervyn Bronidial and Jeffrey R. Jeturian and Kahit Puso'y Masugatan, the primetime teleserye which stars Viva star Gabby Concepcion and Andi Eigenmann along with Jake Cuenca and iza Calzado; directed by Wenn V. Deramas starting on July 9 at 10:15 p.m. on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida. Viva's another co-production of the Kapatid network TV5: Popstar TV, the teen-oriented magazine show which airs from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. on TV5, hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. On the other hand, the premiere of the newest teen drama Sarah G, which debuted last June 17 and air every Sunday at 3 p.m. on TV5, starring popstar princess Sarah Geronimo and the return of the actor Onemig Bondoc. Viva TV relaunch on June 30, 2012 with some new shows like Popstar Diaries with Sarah Geronimo (Saturdays, 5:30 p.m.), @Annebishowsa with Anne Curtis (Saturdays, 6 p.m.) and KC.com with KC Concepcion (Saturdays, 6:30 p.m.) which both airs on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Viva-TV's another new shows: The Jon Santos Show, the newest one-hour talk show hosted by Jon Santos which premieres on Saturdays, 10:30 p.m., Pantaxya X, the first-ever sexy reality show starts on Sundays 12 noon, it is hosted by pantasya ng bayan Katya Santos and Maui Taylor follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom. Especially 4 U , a 30-minute show dedicated to special viewer video requests especially dedicated to special people in their lives, which starts on Saturdays, 11 a.m., is hosted by Nikki Bacolod. Petra's Panniest, the newest 30-minute funniest show starts on last June 3 now airs every Mondays, Tuesdaya and Thursdays at 8 p.m., hosted by Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera a.k.a. Petra Mahalimuyak showcasing round-up of the funniest scenes from Viva movies and videos from the internet, and Daily Top 10, an hour-long round-up of the each day’s ten most requested OPM TV videos with their K-Pop videos, premieres on Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 p.m., it is hosted by VJ Sam Pinto, against with teleseryes My Daddy Dearest (Ch. 7) and Aryanna (Ch. 2). I Am Sarah, the newest teen musical variety show premieres on July 1 at 8:30 p.m. every Sundays on IBC. Hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Showbiz Star (Mondays to Fridays at 8:30 p.m.), the newest showbiz talk show on IBC hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal. For those who choose to stay home today, Viva TV's Viva Box Office on IBC will premiere Moron 5 and the Crying Lady is another Viva anniversary presentation at 6:30 p.m. on July 2 with the TV ratings against with the flagship news program GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, starring Luis Manzano, Billy Crawford, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano Mart Escudero and John Lapus. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with box-office king Bossing Vic Sotto follows the movie. The country's leading game show will celebrate its 12 year on the air on June 30, 2012 on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. and also return on the Kapatid network TV5 on July 1. Viva TV also produces the newest game show in town, The Weakest Link with the lucky charm Luis Manzano, which goes on air from Saturdays at 7 p.m. also on IBC against with rival ABS-CBN's MMK and GMA's Kapuso Movie Night. On June 30, the two new frahcise game show is back on Philippine television. Meanwhile, Sinemaks on Viva-TV will premiere Lastikman on July 1, 2012. Starring Vic Sotto and Donita Rose. Viva Records is set to release CDs of new recordings by its leading artist. The lineup include AJ Muhlach's new album Decade (under Vicor Music), the new album Anja Aguilar (under Viva Records), Jason Hernandez's new album Bukod Tangi (under Viva Records), V-Fort's new album The Love Band Project (under Viva Records), Anne Curtis' new album Annebisyosa (under Viva Records), the new album Le Velvets (under Viva Records), original soundtrack album Winx Club: The Power of Believix Soundtrack (under Viva Records), the the new album Marvin Ong's new album Sigaw ng Puso Ko (under Viva Records), Charlie Green's new album Rainbow (under Viva Records), the new album Daniel Padilla (under Vicor Music), Nadine Lustre's new album Only Girl (under Vicor Music), Dingdong Avanzado's new album Download (under Viva Records) and many more albums. Also coming from Mattel Entertainment is the release by Viva Video of Barbie: Princess Charm School, Polly Pocket: Polly World and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, DreamWorks is released of Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, I Am Number Four, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Reel Steal, Bee Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Shark Tale, Cowboy and Aliens, Shrek Forever After, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Kung Fu Panda 2, Paranormal Activity film series, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Megamind, Disney is released of Cars 2, Tangled, Winnie a Pooh, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland, Toy Story 3, Bolt, Brave and Tron: Legacy and also released of Winx Club, Despicable Me, Lalaloopsy, Winx Club: The Power of Believix, The Smurfs and many more, for the first time on DVD. Vic del Rosario, Jr. launched Viva Films on November 11, 1981 with P.S. I Love You, the movie starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion and directed by Eddie Garcia. Since then Viva has grown into a major player in the local entertainment industry. Viva has since been providing the Filipinos with top-quality entertainment in film, television, music, video, concerts, sports and others. Vic Del Rosario, encourages IBC-13 Now receives feedback innovative the preparation of IBC-13 going the third network dominance of giant networks GMA 7 and ABS-CBN, we want to commend of chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario of Viva Entertainment and the return of the network war to its steps to invest for reinvigorating the grow viewership of IBC-13 dubbed as Viva-TV as Home of the Stars for the the campaign network of Viva Entertainment and IBC-13 by producing new local programs along with new anime, cartoons and asianovelas. Mmny of the new artists they featured more Viva-TV '''shows begin to air on '''IBC that produce of Viva Television. If GMA-7 as Kapuso and ABS-CBN as Kapamilya is the major TV networks in the country and also following the TV5 as Kapatid, not far catch the IBC-13 due to aggression by Mr. Rosario and IBC chairman Orly Mercado along with new management Eric Canoy, Lito Ocampo Cruz and IBC Board of Directors to restore becoming major TV networks IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network is now a strong No.3 and Viva-TV relaunched. New program lineup is now offered by the Kapinoy network every Saturday with Popstar Diaries (5:30 pm) with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, Annebishowsa (6 pm) with Anne Curtis and KC.com (6:30 pm) with KC Concepcion. Teen drama anthology Dear Heart every Sundays at 2:30 pm starring new popstar Anja Aguilar with mom diamond star Maricel Soriano and dad AJ Muhlach. Jon Santos host The Jon Santos Show (Saturdays at 10:30 pm), the newest late-night talk show on Philippine TV. For the country’s favorite basketball the PBA Games, Wednesday and Friday at 6:30 pm and Sundays 4 pm. The newest primetime block campaign PrimeTastik on Viva-TV will compete with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad lineup in terms of TV ratings so they revamped every 5 pm airs Winx Club, a phenomenal animated series by Rainbow S.r.l. dubbed in Filipino they learn about a new transformation called Believix to believe in magic and fairies in Alfea as animated fairy-serye starring Stella (voiced by Shy Carlos), Aisha (voiced by Janeena Chan), Musa (voiced by Joanna Morales), Tecna (voiced by Janella Salvador), Flora (voiced by Andi Eigenmann) and Bloom (voiced by Anja Aguilar) are the Winx Club characters. This will be followed by Daily Top 10, a top 10 countdown music video for most requested OPM TV and K-POP videos of the day to be hosted by VJ Sam Pinto. New treat of Viva Tagalog movies tonight showing with your favorite Viva Box Office at 6:30 pm every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday with such movies as Hating Kapatid starring Judy Ann Santos, Petrang Kabayo starring unkabogable Vice Ganda, Who's That Girl? starring Anne Curtis, Luis Manzano and Eugene Domingo, Tumbok starring actress Cristine Reyes, etc. Come again at 8 pm, can be seen by Petra's Panniest with host YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalumuyak every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. This is followed by 8:30 pm, weeknights is showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Star with host Dolly Ann Carvajal and finished off by the most anticipated soap opera Esperanza, a teleserye starring actress Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano and Richard Yap directed by Wenn V. Deramas. New weekly programs also at 9:30 pm like dramedy Estudyante Blues with Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc led the role along with Andi Eigenmann and Raymond Gutierrez, sitcom Petrang Kabayo on Tuesdays starring unkabogable Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, drama anthology Wansapanataym on Wednesdays, sitcom Dalawang Busoy on Thursday starring action star Robin Padilla and Philip Salvador and Sabi Mo Nanay on Friday with host AJ Muhlach. Phenomenal game show The Weakest Link every Saturdays at 7 pm, hosted by lucky charm Luis Manzano followed by star game show Dingdong Avanzado host Fighting Family every Saturdays at 8 pm acquire by Endemol for the franchised game show and then Who Wants to be a Millionaire? on Saturdays at 8:30 pm, hosted by bossing Vic Sotto. New anime line-up for AnimeVIVA on weekend for kids get a triple treat introduced: Ragnarok (Saturdays at 10:30 am), featuring the voice of young actor Daniel Padilla as Roan, Beelzebub (Sundays at 10:30 am), featured the voice of actor Richard Gutierrez as Tatsumi and K-ON! (weekends 11 am), which featured the voice of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as Yuri Hirasawa. The top-rating asianovelas with daytime Fondant Garden at 1:30 pm followed by Queen and I at 2:30 pm for the new daytime block called Haponovela on Viva-TV and on primetime back-to-back Korean drama with musical-comedy Dream High at 10:30 pm followed by romantic drama Can You Hear My Heart at 11 pm.